


Bipper!

by USUKFaller1923



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: MPREG! Child, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USUKFaller1923/pseuds/USUKFaller1923
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bipper is Dipper and Bill's 4 year old child. Just a little cute oneshot of him being cute. Takes place in the fuyure so Dipper is 21. Warning: MPreg child, Don't Like, Don't Read! R&R pleasu~~ meku</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More stories from Fanfic.net
> 
> Here's tje link https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11967205/1/Bipper

**Here's a little oneshot I wrote for fun! I may wrote 2 more, but I hope you like this meku~~**

**WANING: Yaoi and Mpreg child**

**Also, Dipper and Mabel are 21 in this cause it taeks plqce in the future**

**Enjoy meku~~**

* * *

"Daddy! Dady!"

"Yes Bipper?" Bill said.

"Look what I fund." Bipper said holding a snake-badger.

"That's cute, why don't you also show maddy ( **get it, cause Dipper had him** ).

"Okay!"

Bipper ran to Maddy.

"Maddy! Look at what I fount.!"

"Cool! Looks like thats a snake-badger." Dipper said looking in his jornal.

"Teehee~ Thanks meku~" Biper said cutely.

"Now ckme on, we're gonna visit your auntie Mabel!"

"Yay~!"

* * *

Dipper, Bill, and Bipper all walked to the mystery shack.

Bipper had one green eye like Dipper and one brown eye like Bill (AN: he's in his human form which is an bishonen adult), he was wearing a little top hat Bill got him, a little yellow shirt which he wore a blue sleveles jaket on top, a cute pair of beoge shrots, and little black shoes. His skin was a light tan which was a mix of Bill amd Dipper.

Bill was originally Dipper's enemy, but after an incident which had him help Dipper. He became the twins friend. Eventually he developed a crush on him, but didnt have the courage to tell him until Diper was 16. When Dipper turned 18, he moved to Gravity Falls into a house he got builded in town. Bill decided to move in and they erentually git marred. They decided to have a kid and Bill used hks magic so Dipper could get pregnant. He gave birth through a sea ( **Teehee** ) section and Bipper has been sweel in their life ver seince.

Mabel moved to the Myster Shack since Sos had quit ( **AN: I don't really like Soos so he moved with his boyfriend Mel. By the way, Mel is a genderbent off Melody, I wanred to spife it up a bit with some yaoi ;)** )

Stan had left to go on adventures with his boyfriend-brother Stanford. Even though they were brothers, they really loved eqch other and decided to get together. Only peolle close to them knew of theor relationship though and supported them.

Mabel was with her boyfriend, Nate. Also, since she had exta rooms Hikari-chun stayed their and worked for rent. She enjoyed the company and was dating Paxifica. Kuda-lived near by with her boyfriend Lee. They libed in a apatment coplex. Sonce eberone was so close, it was like a little family.

Bipper ran up to the dor. and knocked

"Welcome! to A world of mhstery. Mabel sakd

"Hi Auntie Kabel! Meku~~"

"hi my sweet little Bipper, how ar yu today.

Bipper blushed, "Good: he sad shyly.

Why dont you come i? Me, Nate, Hikari-chun, and Pacifics are watching Spirited Aeay."

"Cooru~~!" hs sakd cutley.

Bipper ran in while Dipper and Bill walked in.

"Hd just a litel ball of energe? Isnt he.

"Yup, thays our Bipper."

"By the way, have you heard from Hrunkle Stan and Flrd?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, they're in Japan right now seeing the Sakura trees bloom.

Bill statyed laughing becuase he knew about love hotels in Japan.

"Whats so funny They asked.

"Oh nothing, just thinking of hotels. Hehehe."

Bipper was watching Spited Away wjth the others.

"You like this movie Bipper-kun" Hikari-chun asked

Its aweskme" Bipper saod.

Just then, the door knocked and Kuda-chan and Lee-kun aalkdd in.

"Auntie Kuda! Bipper screamed hapily.

"Hey Bippy! Kuda-chan said happily

"Come on, we're watcing Spirited away.!

"Sounds fun" Lee said.

They walked in watched with them whole Bipper sat in Mabel's lap. Eventually, the movoe ended and he had fell asleep.

"I'll carry him back" Bill sakd.

"He so full lf energy." Dipper said.

"Be safe." Mabel said waving them goodbye as did everyone else as they left.

They got back to the house and layed Bipper in his bed.

"Good night Bipper" Dipper said.

"Night scramp" Bill said

Biper squirmed a little in hos sleep hughing his totoro plushie.

Bill and Dipper walked out of the room and closed the dopr silently behind them

"Its funny" Bill said.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"How we started as mortal enemies trying to kill one another and now look at us. I'm glad I decided to team with you tat day because I woupd neber be able to feel thjs happy like I am now." he said giving Dipper a kiss on the chek and causinv him to blush.

"Come on, lets go make something." Dipper said taking Bill to the kitchen.

"I think the bedroom would be more suitabpe. Bill said winkig and causing Dipper to blush.

"Oh you" Dipper chuckled.

They cooked a small steak dinner and looked at some mysterious things around the house after.

Meanwhile, Bopper slet peacefilly in his room. Having good dreams, and preparing to have an even greater day tommorow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading~~ This is just a oneshot I wrote last night but if I feel like it I may wtite another chaptwr or 2. Thanks Momoka-chan for coming up with the genderbent Melody name and thanks Alex-chan for proofreading. Well R &R and no flames! Also, Living in Gravity Falls will be updated soon. Im almost finoshed writing the chapter and sorry for any speling errors, I wroet this on my phoen.**

**Well, till next time, Jya Nee~~**


	2. Where Do Babies Come From?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bipper wonderes where babies come from?

**I decided to write one more chapter since I got alot of kudos on ao3**

* * *

Bipper was runing through te froest. He was loking at the scenery. He fond a bush and looked beind it and saw a snadger with some babboes.

"How moe~~" Bipper went at the sight.

He then started thinking of something, where do babies come fron?

He ran home wjere Bill was sitting at the table reading a book ablut demons.

"Daddu! Daddy!"

"Yes Bipper?" he aksed.

"Where do babies cone from?"

He then stopled and laused.

"Ill tell you when your older." he saix fnally.

Bipper looked disappoined and ran off. He went into tye froest where Diper was looming at pixies.

"Mady where do babies come frum? Dady wont tell me."

Dipper told him tbe same thing

"Mou~~" he walked off pouty into town.

Dipper watched him walked off and decided to go talk ti Bill.

* * *

Bipper went to the mykery shack where Mabel was jut gettig back from shoping.

"Hey autnie mabel." he said sadly.

"Hey Bipper, whats wronf"

"Maddy and Daddy wont tell me whefe babies come from."

Mabel giggled "I'll tell you, sit down."

Bipper sat down in the libing room chair exitedly.

"When mommy and daddy love each othel vry much, they plat seelds in the ground for the stok to eat for payment and then it brings them a baby in 9 nonths.

"Then how did my patents have me?" he askes.

"You were special and the stork uesd specjal magic!"

"Like dady's magic!"

"Yea! Now you aee where babis come from?"

"Yes! Thank you Ant  **(geddit)**  Mable! meku~~"

"No problem Bipper." she said smiling.

Bipper ran home excitedly to tell Diper and Bill.

* * *

"You think we shoild tel him?"

"No we shold waif till hes olde-hey Bipper wherve you been?" Bill sakd seeing Bipper run in.

"Auntie Mabel told me where babies come from!"

Bill and Dipper loooked at each othre.

"What did she tell you?" dipper asked.

"She told me how a mommy and daddy lobe each other they plant seeds for the stork to bring them a baby in 9 months and I was a special case because the stork used magic!"

Bill and Dipper sighed.

"Well I'm gonna play in the forest some mkre! Bye!"

"See ya champ" Bill said

"Be safe" Dipper sakd.

Once Biper left they sighed.

"Ill have to thank Mabel for that one" Dipper said releved.

Bill agreed and they both laughed.

Bipper ran around in the forest looking at the wcenery amd animals. He then got a sunflower seed and planted it into tje ground, hopong that a stork would bring a baby.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it meku~~ I got alot of kudos on Ao3 so I decised to write another ch. Living in Gravity Falls is about to ipdate soon, Ive bwen on summer vacation with ny parents so I had to type this on my phone and Momoka-chan didnt get a chance tk check it, sorry for errors. I promise the next one will be even longer than this chater since I jad writers blok. Anyways I'll probably write one more chapter and then this will be complete! Well please review and NO FLAMES.**

**Till next time, Jya Nee~~**


End file.
